Naruto, Master of Celestial Realm
by readficlovers
Summary: NarutoXDxDxValkyrie Crusade. Naruto live a normal life until he starting to had same dream over and over since his sixteen birthdays. One night a girl appears before him and from then his world changed. Just who is he actually? not a normal human, that was for certain. NarutoxLARGE Harem (What do you expect?)
1. Chapter 1: MeetingOnce Again

**Howdy all XD!**

**I wrote this inspired from "Sarashinohara" by Ravange. It was crossover between DxD and Devil maker tokyo. If you fan of DMT you should read it, it's too underrated despite it's well made in my opinion.  
><strong>

**Reading that, this idea immediately came up in my head.**

**This is Naruto X DxD X Valkyrie Crusade**

**To any of you who waiting for my other fic "Infinite Dream" don't worry, I already wrote it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: MeetingOnce again  
><strong>

* * *

><p>'<em>This dream again'<em>

A young teen with spiky blonde hair awoken.

Ever since his 16th birthdays, a week ago. He had this same dream every night.

He had azure blue eyes and unique three lines whiskers on his cheeks. His name is Uzumaki Naruto

He became orphan at age 6 when his parents died in plane crash, he taken in by his godfather, Jiraiya and live with him ever since.

Until half a year ago Jiraiya passed away because of an illness and old age.

Jiraiya leave all his possession along with Naruto's parent heritage to Naruto in his death bed.

Thus, Naruto live alone.

He didn't had too much trouble in his daily life because Naruto are natural hard-worker. He doing houseworks since he is young despite Jiraiya told him not to but he insist.

He wanted to pay him back no matter how small it is for raising him alone.

Thanks to that Naruto became independent sooner than other people around his age.

Naruto looked at something in front of him, he never lost his admiration despite seeing it for sevent times.

It was a huge castle, a floating castle. It's not exaggerating to says it might be the place where gods reside.

The castle hovering in the sky, with countless faint white clouds passed it endlessly.

The castle shaped like pendulum, on top of castle there's small shrine as castle's crown. Outer side has two rings of small but firm wall around the castle, circling it protectively

The top side decorative with green trees and pool of clear water from every sides.

It was majestic, it was divine. There's no gold nor silver but it's enough to makes people gaped in admiration just by the sight.

Naruto looked at his hand, it was transparent as usual. It's not a big deal, it's dream after all.

Naruto let his body roam free, fly inside castle.

The inside part are small civilization, but none of them are normal. There's varied kind of people live here and each of them had massive power.

Some had wings, either it's white or black or another color entirely. Some had tails, or parts of their body isn't human-like. For example he saw a mermaid just yesterday.

Majestic, Divine, Demonic, Unique.

They live in harmony despite their differences. Person with divine aura talked happily with person with demonic aura naturally.

All of them happy but Naruto just felt that their smile also contain sadness for reason he didn't know.

One more thing, there's no men there only female. As far as Naruto goes he didn't see any male, except him who transparent and cannot be seen by them.

He feel a little guilty actually, even though it's a dream he can't help but feel like he step inside a place he not meant to be.

Naruto felt his body pulled into specific direction.

"Time for last stop I guess"

Once specific time passed, he always get pulled into a certain place. A chapel.

The chapel colored with white and azure blue, decorative with metallic glass decoration which makes it ethereal. He never goes to church before but he sure none can't beat this chapel in sense of majestic case.

At center of chapel there's a girl, a light blue-haired girl kneeled in prayer. Her aura is so pure soothing, just by near her Naruto will forget about the hardship on the day.

'_Even saint can't be compared with her'_

Naruto thought as he closed his eyes so he still remember this feelingafter he waking up.

He open his eyes when he sensed he will be awoken shortly. Naruto's body turn even more transparent and his feet already disappears in particle of light.

Naruto looked at the girl who he can't see her face because he stand behind her.

Before Naruto completely cut off from his dream, from over her shoulder he saw a trickle of diamond like water falling at her white snow cheek.

"...milord"

* * *

><p>Naruto thrust his hand upward, only to grab air.<p>

He blinked, and blinked. He saw a familiar ceiling of his room.

Naruto sat up on his bed, he looked at his hand that grabbed the air a moment ago. He clasp it tightly.

"Why I feel so frustrated like this?" He asked himself loudly.

It 's just a dream, so why did he felt so hurt seeing her cry. Then again, normal dream won't continue for a week in a row.

Rubbing his head frustratedly, he jumped out from the bed and go straight to bathroom ro wash his face.

Even as he arrived to school and sitting in his classroom he still can't get the image of that crying girl out of his mind.

Without him realizing, his bad mood affected the whole class that everyone in it deadly silent. No one dares to speak.

Because of Naruto's natural blond hair and whisker birthmarks that look like scar, people label him as delinquent. It's not helping that he also ace all sports activity and for some reason delinquents treat him with respect, earned him a position of 'Banchou' (School delinquent leader) which the said person didn't even noticed.

The class went smoothly as all students focused their attention toward teacher much to teachers' delight, after all choosing between listening teacher's boring lecture and angering pissed off banchou, teacher won by landslide.

Fortunately for the poor students, as soon as lunch break Naruto leave the classroom in hurry and finally they can breath again.

"Fuu...That was scary as hell"

"Aah, I don't even had courage for toilet excuse".

"You still better, I think I pissed my pants"

At that last statement, a foul smell begun to invade every nostrils in area.

"GO TO BATHROOM ALREADY!"

* * *

><p>As soon as the bell ringing, Naruto immediately goes to library.<p>

In his student life at Kuou Academy, this is the first time ever he step inside library. The reason? Same like almost every teenager around his age.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched seeing so many books.

'_I don't even know where to start'_

Then he grinning when his eye caught a sight of librarian on his post.

He casually walked toward him, unknown to him almost every pair of eyes set on him. Including the said librarian who forced into buried his face into his book, hoping he just passed by which isn't granted by the way.

"Ne..."

"H, H, Hai!"

When the word came out from Naruto's mouth, the librarian immediately respond by stand straight perfectly that would make a soldier hide in shame.

'_Does every bookworm is this stiff?' _Naruto thought cluelessly.

"Is there books that explained about dream?"

"Huff...In the end, I can't find any explaination except supernatural ones" Naruto thought aloud as he close the last book.

He cracked his neck left and right and massage his temple before he place all the books to it's original places.

The bell ringing just as he leave the library, he went to his class immediately with a sigh.

As soon as he step inside class he stop, for some reason his classmates vigorously cleaning the class.

"What's going on?" He asked while touching one of student's shoulder from back.

The students who didn't noticed him thanks to their concentration flinched hearing his voice, especially who get his shoulder touched almost pissed his pants all over again, he didn't bring anymore spare clothing.

"N,N, Nothing, w-we just suddenly has urge to clean the room, right?"

Everyone nodded vigorously.

"You should told me that, I also can help"

When people's fear reach certain level, their hearing often process words incorrectly and put unneeded illusion on their vision.

* * *

><p><em>The image of 'clean' classroom and Naruto standing at the center with his back facing them.<em>

_There's not a speck of trash nor trace of chalk dust. The wind that goes thorough also feel good._

_The whole students closed their eyes with joy as they let gentle breeze touch their body. They enjoy this feeling, and then they felt another wind blowing at them._

_Expecting another breeze, they stand relaxed. Then just they expected wind blowing at them...HARD!_

_They thrown at wall comically, when they open their eyes, they widened in horror._

_The wall is gone?!._

_And Naruto humming happily as he grab a table then...thrown it outside._

_With each throw, different voices came from outside._

_First throw._

"_MY CAT!"_

_Second throw._

"_MY LEG!"_

_Third throw._

"_MY HOUSE!"_

_Fast forward._

"_..."_

_All students bar Naruto who still humming got their eyes glued at the scenery they often to see through window, except this time the window are gone along with the wall._

_On opposite sides is scene of hell, burning town, a godzilla walking around, military planes fallen one by one wing mushroom like explosion happens time by time from afar._

"_Now that was the last one"_

_One voice gaining all their attention, it was Naruto who clap his hand softly._

_True enough, all the chairs, desks, and any other decoratives already gone. It was 'clean' in a twisted way._

_Then Naruto's sight goes to them which make them rigid as stone._

_After pondering for a while, he says something that will haunt them._

"_You all dirty__**"**_

_Then he approach them while transforming bit a bit._

"_I need to CL__**EAN YOU"**_

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at his classmates in confusion because they just stand still simultaneously.<p>

"Oy, are you al...?"

Naruto touch the shoulder again to make sure they alright but as soon as he touch his classmate, he fell with a thuds like piece of block.

That day, class 2-C leave early because all of it's students except one goes to infirmary. Later it would became one of seven school mystery labeled as _"Massacre at class 2-C_"

* * *

><p>Next day.<p>

When Naruto leave the school building, he saw kendo girls chased three boys with shinai in each hands with murderous gleam on their eyes.

Needless to say the three boys ran like their life depend on it that it was. They must be caught red-handed...again.

Naruto let out small smile watching them, he didn't hate those three perverts because they remind him of his godfather especially Hyoudou Iseei.

Naruto's godfather, Jiraiya is worshipped by many for his work. Some even call him avatar of pervert god which he really boast about it.

Jiraiya is author of smut novel "Icha-Icha" Series that sought by 70% of humans in the world which that mean majority of the world are pervert, closed or open.

That books is definitely good, not that he ever admit it loudly. He also hot-blooded teenager you know? Give him a break. Rather if you got male teenager friend who not interested in girls, then you need to watch your ass...literally.

Naruto looked at Issei and his friend, Matsuda and Motohama able to escape from their hunter. They panting greatly. They talking something Naruto can't hear because of their distance

Suddenly Issei looked at certain direction, curious Naruto also looked at the point Issei looked at.

From the window he looking at stand beautiful Red-haired girl who also look at Issei for a moment before disappears from window.

That girl was Rias Gremory, one of two "Great Onee-sama" and number one most popular girl in Kuou Academy.

Naruto had to admit that he think she is the most beautiful girl he ever seen, at least until a week ago when he started to had those dreams.

Each girls he seen in that dream are breath-taking, not only their appearances of course. They had unique charm that made them irresistable.

From modest to sexy, innocent to seductive, timid to strong-willed. Each had their own different criterias and unique personalities.

He wonder if that dream mean something, if possible even in dream he wanted to interract with them. Not just because of they attractive but...they're like family.

Naruto doesn't know why he feel that way but the first time he saw them in dream it's more like "Long time no see" rather than "Nice to meet you".

Every time he tried to remember, his head hurt. Like there's something that prevent him to goes any further.

"_...Mi...lord"_

"Again" Naruto cluthed his head.

At first it was just a dream but now he starting to hear voice too.

'_Am I going crazy?'_

With that thought, he turned back and leave the school.

* * *

><p>That night Naruto can't sleep.<p>

He try to close his eyes for a long time but it's not work.

"Why I can't sleep?" He rubbing hid as he sat on the bed.

"Maybe milk can help me"

He leave his room to go into kitchen.

After he leave, on the floor on his room a big star like with runes symbol glowed with blue aura appears.

"_Milord"_

Downstair, Naruto chug down a bottle of milk.

BOOM!

Naruto spat out his milk by the sudden noise upstairs, his room to be exact.

"What's that?"

Without wasting time he ran upstairs.

He saw the door of his room opened slightly, faint smoke leaked from inside but no burning smell.

Gulped his saliva, Naruto approach the door cautiously. He push the door gently and peeked inside.

He saw a silhoutte inside the dust smoke. Naruto grab a bat that laying on his feet before he slowly advancing.

"Who's there?"

Since he can't feel hostility from the shadow, he asked but still not let his guard down.

The shadow flinched hearing his voice, and turn back facing him.

At same time, the smoke dissipates. Revealing the shadow as a beautiful blue-haired girl.

Naruto gasped once he saw the girl, he never saw her face but he certain of something.

'_THE GIRL IN THE CHAPEL!'_

This girl definitely that girl on his dream, he sure of it.

The girl herself stared at him with equal shocked expression, then all of sudden she launch herself onto him.

Naruto who still surprised let go of his bat instinctly and brace for an impact.

THUMP!

He barely able to hold his ground and not let them fall to floor.

"Hey, what are...?" Naruto tried to push her away gently but the girl only tightened her grip on him.

'_Damn, she sure got strength despite look frail'_

"Milord,...It's really...you...Milord"

Naruto just realized his shirt are wet. she crying, she talked between sobs.

Without he able to think, his hands that try to push her away hugged the girl back.

'_for some reason, She not feel like a stranger'_

Naruto stroke the girl's head gently as he watch the moon throught his window.

'_Just, what's going on?'_

* * *

><p><strong>I write this because this idea nested inside my mind for a week, might as well get it out and let other read it. This fanfic still as my secondary next ti "Infinite Dream" so the updates might take longer unless I got positive reviews :)<strong>

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Crimson Rebirth

**Howdy all XD**

**I never expected this story got 1k hits in single day XD, thanks for all the supports and reviews. I try not to be disappointment.**

**By suggestion, I changed the the writing format from middle to left, I also apologize for the typo of Varange and his work 'Sarishinohara.**

**As for Issei pairing, he still got Rias by default (I love these pairing) and others. If I decided to add female from DxD universe to Naruto, it won't be much (around 3 or 4). Naruto already got large harem from VC universe :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Crimson RebirthFlame of devotion**

* * *

><p>Once the initial shock passed, it replaced by an awkward silence.<p>

Both are sitting on the floor, facing each other. Naruto doesn't really know what to say in this situation and the girl who just looked down avoiding his gaze not helping either.

Normally if there's unknown person suddenly appears in your house you would call police or at least be on your guard all the times. But he felt those things unnecessary in her case, she just feel...alright? Dunno why.

Naruto once again looked at the girl, her attire is unusual. She wore unique blue robe with small transparent silks strapped on her shoulders and waist.

Another unique things is her hair accessory and two blade-like objects floating around her shoulders.

Despite all of that difference, she act like a normal girl fitting for her age (she looks around 16) who get embarrassed after pulling an embarrassing stunt.

"Um..." Reaching his limit, Naruto try to start a conversation. It doesn't matter what as long as it can break this uncomfortable silence, maybe he just ask her name first?

"H,Hai?" She abruptly lifted her head, meeting his eyes. Naruto didn't noticed until now but she sure has a pair of beautiful deep blue eyes.

Naruto cleared his throat. "I got lots of questions for you, but first thing first. Who are you?"

Hearing Naruto's question, the girl has shocked expression before her lip morphed into sad smile.

'_So he doesn't remember after all'_

She know it would be like this and she not blame him for not remember her, it was inevitable. However...

"I apologize for late introduction..."

It hurt seeing him look at her with that kind of eyes, a pair of eyes that stared at stranger.

"My name is..." She stop, then she look at him with bright smile "...**Mana Oracle**"

* * *

><p>"<em>...I just thinking" A voice said.<em>

_[Oracle] looked up, the voice came from the man who walking in front of her. His back facing her as they walk, his long haori that strapped on his shoulders swayed by the wind._

"_Are you had another name beside [Oracle]?" He didn't stop walking, only he turn his face over his shoulder to look at her "I don't really want to say this but, I can't help but think [Oracle] is some sort of nickname" He rub the back of his spiky blond head lightly._

_She not angry, there's no ill intentions behind those words just curiosity._

_And even if it was meant as an insult, she won't mad. She still would serve her faithfully because that was her duty._

"_No, Milord. I don't have another name except what I already told you"_

_When she said that, he took thinking pose. Then he thump his fist to his palm as he came up with something._

"_I know! How about I give you a name? You know so we can talk easier" He said as he stop walking and turn back at her._

"_If that is your wish, Milord. I didn't mind" She nod politely._

_The man face can't be seen because of sunlight covered his upper face. He looked at the girl for a moment then a faint sad smile appears on his lip._

"_...No, Never mind. Let's just forget about this" He turn around "Let's go" he smiled at her over his shoulder._

* * *

><p>It was only on later date she learn the reason he stop that day, because at that time she just follow him because of sense of duty alone and he don't want to force her to oblige his wish.<p>

After spending some time and they got closer, he asked the same question again.

And she happily agreed wholeheartly, this time it's not just because he is her lord but also because she desired to be given name by him.

After that, some others also got their own name. Willingly of course.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Nice to meet you, Mana" Naruto introduce himself with vigor and offer his a handshake.

Mana shook her head lightly, Naruto cursed mentally for how rash he is. Girls don't like over familiar attitude, he knew that and he can't believe he messed that up.

As he about to pull his hand away and apologize, she grab his hand with both of her hands.

Surprised, Naruto looked at the girl who smiled radiantly.

"It's not 'Nice to meet you' but 'Long time no see'" She said without even shred hint of lie.

"D, Did we meet before?" Naruto nervously asked. If it's within dream then he sure already meet her but this is the first time they meet in reality...right?

"Yes" She answered with a nod.

"When and where?" Naruto waiting in anticipation. If they're actually ever meet before then why he didn't remember, there's no way he forget about a pretty girl like her.

And that would be answered why he feel so comfortable with her despite these strange situation.

Mana then gaze at Naruto's eyes directly to convey that there's no deceit in her words.

"In your previous life"

* * *

><p>Next morning, Naruto on the way toward Kuou Academy by walking auto-pilot.<p>

He let his legs lead his way because his brain almost fried by overload. He still can't process everything calmly.

I mean, how you going to reach when someone out of blue tell you that you are a ruler in your previous life and the person who told you are involved directly from your previous life?

If someone he meets on the street told him that, he either laugh or just ignored it. But both goes out of window when he saw how serious her eyes and tone when she explain.

From what she said, she is one of his many 'followers'. For some reason, she blushing furiousy when on followers's part. Though her attitude is strange but it's not by all mean insincere.

As for proof, she pointed that I must be had strange dreams recently which is correct.

I told her about my continuous dreams for the past week, she nodded in satisfaction.

"To think that uber awesome castle is my home in previous life" Naruto thought aloud.

"Hm? Did you say something milord?" A melodic voice can be heard.

The owner of voice is currently invisible, and only he can hear her voice.

She's in her spirit form, a state where they invisible to others bar him.

At first Naruto confused what he should do with her, she insist to accompany him to school. As expected he can't bring her, because it would just create many kind of problems and misunderstandings.

But he didn't had choice when she told him about spirit form.

"Nothing serious, just trying to process everything you said to me yesterday". Naruto replied reassuringly.

"If you have questions, feel free to ask. I answer to the best of my ability" She said with gentle voice.

'_Let's start from beginning'_

'_On my previous life I was summoned into Celestial Realm, a place where Mana and mytical being exist to overcome every evil adversaries who try to rule it. Cliche but reasonable considering every legendary being exist in same universe, good and evil.'_

'_Mana is my first ally. Over the time, many others joining us. Some from the beginning and some are former defeated enemies.'_

'_Long story short, both the last boss and I fell in battle. I reincarnated into this world without memories about Celestial Realm nor my previous powers.'_

'_Turn out that I actually had that kind of superhero moves, unfortunately I had no recollection about it even a tiniest bit'._

Naruto's eyes darted at the invisible girl, despite he can't see her he can tell she lookin at something, that is a plane on the sky.

"Did you know what that thing is?" Naruto asked with whisper just in case she didn't know.

"I know from the information alone, it's first time I seen it myself" Mana answered with slight tone of curiosity at steel bird.

"What do you mean?" Naruto tilt his head.

"When I enter this world, the information necessary for live immediately imprinted into my brain. So I know about technologies this world had"

That was convenient, He almost thought that he needs to teach her everything about it from basic.

Finally he arrived at school gate, Kuou Academy. A former all-girls school that just recently turned into coed, so it's not strange that the girls ratio higher than boys.

When Naruto walked pass the gate, many of scary looking students surround his right and left.

Before Mana can ask anything, all of them bowing their head deeply simultaneously.

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU! NARUTO SAMA!" One student that look like their center said loudly.

"OHAYOU GOZAIMASU!" Then the rest chorused with boomin sound.

"Aah, Ohayou" Naruto said calmly with a smile, not deterred even slightest.

This happens ALMOST every morning that made Naruto already get used to it, if by a chance they abstain for a single day they would apologize non-stop.

He of course already tell them that they don't need to do this or at least stop that 'sama' part. But they didn't listen, even though he's bothered a first but now he already didn't mind.

The students who doesn't get involved just watch this morning routine from afar.

Kuou Academy had two morning routine at school, the first is students who waiting patiently for arrival of 'Two Great Onee-sama' and Student council members.

Another one is this Banchou greeting, from normal students view Uzumaki Naruto is a feared yet respected Banchou.

Ever since he became their Banchou, the number of bullying inside and outside school reduced to almost non-existent.

Every delinquents obey his order not to cause problem to their schoolmates, though he allowed them to pick a fight with another delinquents from another school.

Delinquent became delinquent mostly because they feel too stricted by school rules, if he also restrict them not to fight at all it just matter of time until someone break it.

Delinquents and fight cannot be separated, it was already on their nature to show their superiority to others through fighting.

Though sometimes some of them be a sore loser and surround Kuou Academy with their yankee attires and loud motorcycles.

If that happen, Naruto would be the one who drive them out. With words or force, some even turned into stars and disappear just by his single punch or kick.

Ever since Naruto small, he stronger than normal adult despite he had normal body size like any kids around his age.

He also had keen battle sense that even able to evade inamate objects without looking.

As he grow older, his strength even more grown. But that doesn't mean he'sinvicible, he can still bleed.

The crowd dispersed after Naruto passed them, unknowingly to Naruto and invisible Mana someone looking at him through window warily.

"Tsubaki, you can sense it too right?" It was none other than student council president, Souna Shitori or with her real name Sona Sitri. The heiress of Sitri clan, one of 72 (now 33) pillars of solomon.

"Hai, Kaichou." The vice-president said stoicly but there's some cold sweat on her forehead.

Sona touch the back of her neck, she didn't understand why Uzumaki Naruto suddenly had that much of holy aura.

Yesterday there's not even slightest hint and suddenly this morning suddenly he emit so much holy aura that even made her shivered even from this distance.

This matter needs to attended accordingly, and FAST.

* * *

><p>The ORC members called into student council room, the object of discussion is none other than Uzumaki Naruto.<p>

"I take it you already knew why we called you here, right Rias?" Sona said from her desk while intertwined her hands near her mouth.

"I can guess and I sure it's correct, it's about this holy aura that surround Kuou Academy, right?" Rias forced a smile despite she sweating.

Not only Rias, her and Sona's peerage let out cold sweat that even worse than her and Sona since they still low-class devils so it's much harder for them.

Seriously, this holy aura is so suffocating for them, devils. To think one person able to envelop the whole Kuou Academy that is a large school with this much of holy aura.

It's not a mere exorcist nor arch-bishop level anymore, this is saint's level.

The question is, what a saint doing in this school full of devils? does the church try to break the truce?

"Did you already know from who this aura come?" Sona asked which Rias shook her head, she's too busy tending her peerage especially Koneko who sensitive by something like this.

"It was Uzumaki Naruto" The answer came from Shinra Tsubaki who stand near Sona.

Everyone stared at her in shock. Even the student council members.

"...WHAT?!"

"Ara ara, you mean our Banchou? That Uzumaki Naruto?" Akeno said playfully despite her condition.

Sona's expression contorted into frown for an instant, as a student council president she didn't like a bit about this Banchou thing but he can't deny that it was effective to restore order in school.

The delinquents stop harassing Kuou Students and if there's problem with another school their '_Banchou' _miraculously able to take care of it without involving innocents.

Naruto and his followers sometimes fight another school for sport, there's no harm with innocent bystanders even until now.

She can't just said it was wrong to fight for sport. After all devils also fight in rating game that has similar category with sport, even more extreme.

Another thing that made her impressed is the reason for their fight changed, at first it was a simple hostile brawl but overtime it changed into friendly fight.

Once, she sent her familiar to investigate. They all punching, kicking, throwing each other seriously, but they all looks having fun. Once it's all done, they leave the place peacefully with smile despite their injured state.

That was the first time Sona slightly understand the true nature of delinquents.

"Yes, That Uzumaki Naruto" Sona said in monotone without let out her inner turmoil show.

"Are you sure? Isn't he a delinquent?" Kiba asked, for a delinquent have holy aura even just a bit is unheard of, let alone this big.

"That's what I thought too?" Sona lifted his glasses slightly "But I seen it by my own eyes, the aura unmistakable came from him."

Rias massage her temple, first he still have Raiser's problem to dealt with and now this. God sure hate her...Obviously, duh, she's devil after all. Fuck her life.

"And? Did you already have something planned for this?" Rias asked, today actually is the day Issei goes on date with that fallen angel and her gut instinct told her that something will happen.

"I reluctant to do this, but we needs to discuss this with Maou-sama" This isn't something they can hide after all, it's already on borderline treason to send a saint without pre-notice.

"I want you to contact Sirzechs-sama, I will tell Onee-sama about this" Sona sighed tiredly, she REALLY didn't like Uzumaki Naruto after all.

* * *

><p>"So how does it feeling in school for the first time?"<p>

On the way back from school, Naruto asked.

"It was interesting, there's so many humans just like you milord" _'But you still the best'_

Mana said the last part mentally with light blush adorning her face if she can be seen.

"Is that so?" It sure feel strange that someone following him non-stop but he didn't hate her presence, or rather he liked it.

'_Good thing she also had common sense not to follow me into toilet' _Naruto actually expect there would be manga-like twist where she follow him into toilet without care of world.

Naruto arrived at small cafe, it was the cafe he works as part-timer as a cook.

"Milord, is this the place?" She already been told that he have a part-time works after school.

"aah" Naruto nodded, he then walked in through back door.

Mana offered to help but Naruto says it's alright, he don't know what to say to his boss if he saw someone as refined as Mana helping him by washing the dishes. He definitely would get one set preach hell.

Naruto only finish his job when the day already dark, because this morning weather forecast said it would be rain at night he hasten his pace.

"Let's take a shortcut here" Naruto enter the park, he sure hope he won't see another couple try to eating each other out like before.

He do NOT need to see that again, especially with Mana near him.

As he passed the park, he heard a voice from afar.

He normally would ignored it and passed it couple talking each other but this time he stopped because his ear pick strange words.

"...Would...u ...die...e?"

He can't make out the rest but he vividly heard the 'die' part.

"Milord, there's non-human presence nearby".

Mana's words became signal for him to start running toward the source.

Near the fountain he saw a boy and a girl with S&M outfit, she had black wings on her back and her hand glowing with light.

If he not meets Mana, Naruto would be shocked seeing her and stopped. But since he meets Mana he pretty much accept the idea about existence of supernatural.

Naruto don't know what she trying to do but he at least he know it's not something nice.

True enough, suddenly she throw the object in her hand at the boy who too shocked to dodge.

His stomach pierced, blood pouring from the place he pierced at. No sooner he fell down face first,

"OY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto shouted as he ran toward the boy.

Raynare would be just killed the witness too if she can't feel an overwhelming holy aura.

"Tch, what a saint doing here?" She fly toward the dark sky, leaving black feathers scattered.

Naruto decided to priority the boy first, he turn his body gently.

"Are you al...ISSEI?!" Naruto's eye widened, though they didn't friend but seeing someone he know in death's door is shocking.

'_What should I do? He needs to get treated fast'_

Ambulance would be too late, he didn't know how to treat wound this serious. Then he remember something.

"Mana, can you do something with your power?"

Mana materialized immediately.

"Hai, I think I can help him" She nodded.

"Thank goodness" Naruto sighed in relief before he stand, his eyes dead serious now "I leave him to you".

"Milord, you won't chase after her won't you?" Mana said with worry laced all over her face.

Seeing that, Naruto flashed her a smile "Don't worry, I would run if thing get too dangerous".

Before she can retort, Naruto said. "More importantly, you should start heal him". He gestured at Issei who breath raggedly.

"Remember to run if thing got dangerous" She says as her hand glowed with white light and place it on Issei's wound.

"I understand" Naruto ran chased after the fallen angel's direction

"You promised, Milord" Mana looked at his back that disappear into the night.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! I lost her" Naruto said with irritation. He already searched everywhere but can't find her, it's hard to find person who can fly after all.<p>

"No worries, because I found you"

Naruto jumped out, a spear of light passed through the place he was standing before and embedded into the concrete.

Naruto looked up, he saw a man with hat clad in black hovering on the air. A pair of black wings similar to the girl he chased sprout from his back.

"Hoo, so you can dodge that. Not bad for a human" The fallen angel praised, but it was just like an adult praised a baby for throwing a ball to wall.

"What are Raynare doing? Letting this human following her" He shake his head with a sigh.

"Who are you? Are you companion of that woman?" Naruto asked, he also look at his surrounding.

'_Good, there's no one here'_ At least he won't involve innocents.

"Hmm, there's no use telling person who about to die my name" He stated as he sure he able to kill the Banchou easily.

"But since you can evade my first strike, I think I make exception this time" He made two spear of light from both hands.

"Dohnaseek, that was the name of your killer." He throw it simultaneously, this time faster than the first.

If not for his instinct, Naruto would be died instantly. Impaled by those mystic spears.

He able to dodge those spears that faster than bullet by sheer instinct by hair breath, but not perfectly.

He twist his ankle and forced to kneel. And then the next spear hit him directly.

"AHHH!" His right thigh and calp nailed by one magical spear to the ground.

Naruto tried to pull out the spear but it won't budge. Above, Dohnaseek already produce another spear of light.

"This is truly goodbye, human" He throw it, aiming for his head.

SPLASH!

Sound of flesh being pierced and blood spluttered.

Dohnaseek raised his eyebrow a little. "Persistent arent'you?"

"hah...hah...hah..." Naruto's breath ragged, a trail blood leaked from his mouth. The spear missed his head because he dodge at the last moment.

But still hit him on left shoulder.

Ignoring the pain, Naruto grab the spear of light on his leg.

"UOOOOOO!"

With beastly roar, he pull it out. The spear disappear in particle of light after being pulled out of his flesh.

'_I can't die, I can't die, I can't DIE' _Naruto repeated those mantra in his head. Before, he might just closed his eyes right there and then but now...

The image of Mana's crying in his dream at that time forced him to stand up.

She most likely cry if he died and he don't want to see her cry

It as simple as that.

He can't move his left arm anymore as it's been paralyzed by the spear that nested on his left shoulder.

But even so...

"I REFUSE TO DIE!"

He shouted at Dohnaseek who already formed two light spears.

"Sorry but this will be really the end, I commend you spirit but I don't think you can still live after I pierce both of your head and heart".

In slow motion, the spears dashed from his hand at their target. It even faster than previous ones, no way he, a mere human can avoid it.

Naruto glared at the spears without flinched even in death door.

'_I...WON'T...DIE!'_

Then something unexpected happen.

The spears that should have been pierce Naruto's flesh is disappear in flame, burned without leaving trace of ash.

"_**You didn't change" **_An ethereal voice resounding.

The particle of crimson flame lit the area like fireflies.

"_**Even after reincarnation and without memories, you still have those straight forward feeling that I love the most"**_

The vermillion particles merged and create a blazing tornado. A figure walked out from the heat whirlwind and walked toward him.

"_**Just like my feeling for you that won't changed no matter how many times I reborn as different person"**_

As she walked to him, Naruto noticed spears of light launched toward her defenseless back courtesy of Dohnaseek.

Before Naruto can tell her to watch out, a pillar of flame rise from ground protecting her and burn out the lights.

She didn't even bat eyelash by that. she still walked toward Naruto without even acknowledge Dohnaseek's existence.

Once she in front him, she crouched and touch the spear of light that embedded in his shoulder. The instant the spear came contact with her hand, it dissipates into particles red and white.

"I'm sorry, healing isn't my forte but at least I can make your wound close faster. Please bear it." For the first time, her voice isn't contain authority. It was a normal voice of young girl.

SHHHH!

Naruto cringed a little when he feel his wound became hot, but he didn't say anything. Just like with Mana, he just new he can trust her.

Even with blurry vision, Naruto can still tell she's beautiful. She had long black hair and she wore white one-piece dress with ribbon as her hair accessory.

Dohnaseek who seen all of that from above can only slack-jawed.

From what he observe, the girl is definitely a devil from Phenex clan. Only Phenex can manipulate flame like that.

So how can she touch spear of light without get damage? Light is weakness of all devils, no matter how high their class.

'_I should retreat for now, she at least high-class devil level'_

The experience he got from survive the great war tell him that whoever the girl is, she's dangerous.

Unfortunately for Dohnaseek, he doesn't understand how much his action angered the girl. He naively thought he can retreat and create new strategy.

If not for tending Naruto's injury, the girl would erase the fallen angel the moment she laid her eyes on him.

The girl flashed Naruto a smile before turned back and face the hovering fallen angel. Her gentle expression disappear replaced immeasurable fury.

He won't escape, not after what's he done. It takes everything for her not to show her angry expression when she saw Naruto's condition, she didn't want Naruto saw her ugly side so soon.

And now Naruto won't able to see her face from this angle...

Dohnaseek body immediately frozen to it's very core, the terror numb all his five sense. All of that just because he matched eyes with the _'girl'_

His brain screamed to run, over and over. But his body just refuse to move, almost like there's giant nail on his feets and force of gravity above him.

Only once he ever felt this way, it was on great war when he caught glimpse of four original Maou. That sensation of fear still carved deeply inside his heart and there's no sign it would disappear even after centuries passed.

And now that sensation surfaced again in form of young girl. She stand without let him out of her eyes.

"_**For you, a pitiful crow who dare to harm my master..."**_

A pair of bird's wings that made from pure flame emerged from her back, it exist to protect her master and mercilessly burn her master's enemies to ash.

The majestic crimson wings soared proudly, it can reduce everything to ash by single sweep, it can turn meadow into land of fire just by passing through.

"_**...On the name of Sera Phoenix, I assure you..."**_

And all of that power directed toward her master's enemy who ironically frozen by the sight of divine flame.

"_**...There won't even a single ash left once I done purged your pathetic existence"**_

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Legendary Bird

**Howdy all XD I back with more chapter. This is just a short chapter because I have something to say.**

**My grammars suck, even I know that myself. So I searching for BETA reader who confident in their grammars. PM me if you interested.**

**Also I made poll in my profile about 'Should I add females from DxD into Naruto's harem or not?' Valkyrie Crusade already got lots of girls after all (100+)**

**P.S: If many vote yes then I will create another poll about who should I add :3**

**Before I forget to mention, Naruto called differently by his girls **

**Some using Japanese like: Goshujin-sama, Aruji, Mastaa (master in japanese), Heika, Ou-sama, etc...**

**Some using English like: Milord, My lord, Master, Husband, etc...**

**That's all, and enjoy the chapter (though the grammars still suck) T_T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Legendary BirdCircumstances**

* * *

><p>"Dohnaseek, what's going on?"<p>

The terrified fallen angel turn his head toward the voice, relief passed over his expression.

He saw his two female companions who both also fallen angels, maybe he can survive after all?

Kalawarner and Miltett fly toward Dohnaseek when they felt otherwordly pressure on them. Both females abruptly look down in panic.

They saw a young girl standing on the ground, a huge blazing wings on her back.

"_**I don't know nor want to know who you are..."**_

It directed toward newly arrived fallen angels, which would made both kneel if they standing on the ground because of her massive killing intent.

GROOOOO!

All of sudden, Sera's wings let out a burst shockwave.

The trio fallen angels covered their eyes with their hands, the first one recover is Kalawarner who immediately widened her eyes in shock and fear.

The wings grow threefold, also some parts of the girls body transformed into fire itself. The flame dancing around her almost like it sentient.

"_**...Interfere and you die with him"**_

That was a warning, the first and the last. And she won't mind either way as long as the male fallen angel die.

"JUST WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKE HER THIS ANGRY?!" Kalawarner shouted in fear of her life as she looked at Dohnaseek, the girl easily Ultimate-class devil and she can't believe her companion stupid enough to incite her wrath.

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! We needs to escape, NOW!" Dohnaseek barked loudly.

If she can make Dohnaseek who battle freak issuing retreat order then the girl definitely bad news.

The three fallen angels fly away in fright without looking back, the only thing in their mind is to get as far sa possible from the monster.

"_**You won't escape"**_

Sera place her right leg behind and then lowered it slightly, her eyes never left her prey.

BOOM!

With explosive jump, she fly in straight line. The ground she standing before destroyed with prickle of faint fire.

As she launched herself, her burning wings leaves crimson trail like a comet.

She became faster and faster, her whole body already transformed into giant flame.

It was at that time, Miltett look back expecting they already safe but instead the sight made her cry in fright.

Hearing their companion's scream, the other two also look back. And they gasped.

Their pursuer narrowed their distance this much in that short amount of time, and it's not just that.

The young girl already fully transformed, she became an embodiment of legendary immortal bird itself.

The five meters tall winged beast ascended like a meteor, leaves burning trail on it's path.

The dark sky lit by a single ray of light, people who witness it can only watch in awe. Normal human's eyes can't see it clearly so they can only watch in wonder just what kind phenomena is this?

But all the devils and humans with potential can only gasped seeing this very rare sight, a manifestation of true legendary creature.

Phoenix.

Phoenix and Phenex is different, phenex are a clan of devil who have traits of phoenix like it's immortality and control over fire but none of them can't reach the height of true phoenix. EVER.

People only know about Phoenix through myth because there's no one live long enough to tell the tale in this era.

Therefore this event is beyond rare, anyone who can witness the sight can count themselves very, VERY lucky.

Despite the trio fallen angels still in moderate distance from the immortal bird, they can already feel their body burning from inside out.

Their hunter is the blazing bird of legend, a mighty creature that can raze the city below them just by standing on it.

'_What to do? What to do?! WHAT SHOULD I DO?!' _Kalawarner desperately rack her brain, there's no way she can survive if she touched by '_that'_

'_All in all, this is his fault!' _She directed her frustration at his lone male comrade.

As she cursed, she suddenly remember the girls words from before

"_**I don't know nor want to know who you are...Interfere and you die with him"**_

Then her eyes widened in realization.

'_Her target is only Dohnaseek, then...'_

Dohnaseek speeding up, he only thinking how to escape and nothing else matter. Then suddenly...

STAB!

He feel pain, he shakily look down and touch his stomach. He saw red on his hand that touched his stomach.

"Kalawarner...you...bas...tard"

Behind him, Kalawarner impaled his stomach from behind. Miltett can only watch in shock by the sudden turn of event, why did Kalawarner do that? He know the guy is jerk but why she just suddenly...?

"Sorry Dohnaseek" Kalawarner says coldly as she pull out the bloodied long dagger. "This is your fault in the first place" The male fallen angel coughed blood and he started to lost strength to fly.

Before he fall, Kalawarner grab his wrist and then by using all her power she throw him upward. It was at that moment Miltett understand Kalawarner intention. She used Dohnaseek as scapegoat, not that she really care. Like she said before, the guy are jerk.

Dohnaseek helplessly watched the legendary bird changed it's trajectory toward his direction.

As the burning winged beast approach him, he can see his past action like a film.

The moment he still an angel who serve god faithfully.

The time he fall from his grace.

The amount of blood he spilled and comrade he betrayed in sake for fighting strong opponent.

Then the soaring bird engulfed his whole body as it run him through, he can't even scream as the flame instantly burn out his voice, body, and soul simultaneously into nothing.

Once her prey erased from plane of existence, the crimson bird silently disappears under the silver moon.

* * *

><p>"That...was...What was that?"<p>

Kiba Yuuto is the first who break the silence with question.

He along with Rias and all her peerage right now stand dumbfounded in a park. They at this place because there's no summoning from Issei and that made Rias worried.

When they arrived, they found Issei lying on the ground alone. His clothes taintd with blood but he had no wound, someone must be heal him before they got here.

Rias then take Issei to his home without being seen by Issei's parent.

Rias ordered them to stay at park and look for something, ANYTHING suspicious while she take him home, she then teleported by magic circle and not too long from then she back again.

All we can found is a faint trace of holy power, whoever that person is he/she must be the one who healed Issei.

And then just Rias about to dismiss them, a powerful aura came out along with bright light on the sky.

All of them shocked by what they seen, especially Rias already read about legend of Phoenix. She read it when she try to find any loophole to nullify her engagement with Riser Phenex.

Phoenix, an extinct creature that never seen before but many believe about it existence. Especially Phenex clan who worship it.

Rias herself thought Phoenix might be exist, but...

She never. EVER thought she would seen the legendary creature with her own two eyes.

She can already imagine how three factions would react to this, and definitely the Phenex clan.

Rias can only groan imagining Riser's ego skyrocketed by multiply folds.

First, a massive holy aura within her school. Next is mysterious person who helped Issei. And now the appearance of legendary creature.

"Just what's going on with this day?"

* * *

><p>Like everybody else, Naruto also watching everything with amazement. But different from others, he watch it clearly and from the beginning.<p>

No enough words of praise can describe that event on the sky, it just super-duper AWESOME!

"So Milord can already use summon"

A familiar voice snap out Naruto from his trance, it was Mana. She already tended his wound with her healing magic by touching his back with her glowing hands.

"Then she..."

"Correct" The Oracle nodded "Just like me, she is your 'follower' and a trusted ally"

Then Naruto saw the phoenix who already turn smaller fly down at his direction, the bird became smaller and smaller as she near the ground.

Before the phoenix made contact with ground, her form changed into that of young girl as the flame disappear into prickles of fire.

Naruto stared at the girl until she suddenly said before look away with blush

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"huh?" As expected that made Naruto tilt his head in confusion.

"If you keep staring at me like that..." Then she look at Naruto with impossible cute scowl expression. "I'll die in embarassment!"

'_...Is she angry or embarrassed?' _Naruto thought with sweatdrop. How can she switch personality that fast anyway, double personality?

'_Or rather, can you even die by embarrassment?' _Just as Naruto about to dismiss that as figure of speech, Mana said as almost like she know what he thinking.

"It was true, milord"

"What true?"

"She already died by embarrassment before, and not just once or twice". The maiden said as she recall when one day he walked in on them when they changing.

That was so embarrassing, while she immediately hide behind something Sera just stare at Naruto dumbfounded which mirrored by him.

Then suddenly her whole body turned red with steam came out from her body before she turned into ash...literally. Though she revived one minute later, doesn't change the fact that she is 'Die by embarassment'.

"...Anyway" Naruto coughed, gaining the phoenix girl's attention "I saved thanks to you, so thank you". He said earnestly.

"H,Hmph! I just doing something natural" she flowed her hair to back with her hand then crossed her arms in haughty manner to hide her embarrassment.

"It's not that I want you to thank me or something" She looked away with huff.

Naruto and Mana look at each other before both look at the huffing girl with amused smiles.

"W,What's that look for?! Are you two making fun of me?!"

"No" Naruto waved his hand "I just thinking that you're very interesting girl" Naruto said in pure honesty

With that, the breath of Immortal girl hitched. Her face color turned into impossible red.

* * *

><p>"<em>You sure an interesting girl"<em>

"_...Do you mean I weird?" Sera said with monotone, right now she has 'kuudere' personality._

_When she die, she will reborn with her memories intact but different personality from before she died. It was her unique Phoenix only trait._

_She died often not because she weak, it was just Phoenix life-span is short. Once her life-span reach its end, she died by turned into ash._

_And from her ash she resurrected as another person, this cycle is Phoenix's only trait and will repeat over and over._

_There's one thing that never changed even if she reborn as different person entirely, her love and devotion toward her master. That alone would never ever change._

_Even now when she reborn without much emotion, she still attracted to him._

_Her master noticed the slightest hint sadness in her tone immediately shook his head frantically._

"_No no, I don't mean that. It's just..." Here he rubbing the back of his head awkwardly._

"_...Just...?" She wait in anticipation with emotionless face despite her heart pound hard._

_Naruto scratch his slight blushing cheek "No matter what personality you have, you can't stop for being cute"_

"_..."_

_She stare at him with blank face for a second that felt like eternity, then..._

_POOF!_

_She turned into ash...again._

* * *

><p>"KYUUUN~~" The tsundere girl let out a cute noise before she passed out and became ash.<p>

"WOAH!" Naruto can't help but to gasp "She really turned into ash".

"Don't worry Milord, this is usual thing for her" Mana reassured, she wonder how many times she died like this. "Just give her a few moment and she will be back".

Trusting Mana's words, Naruto look at the rubble of ash for a full minute when it start to burning. The flame morphed into a girl's figure, not too long the figure turned into human-like as the flame died down.

Naruto stared at the girl, she didn't change appearance-wise but her aura is changed. Then she said with different way of talking.

"Please forgive my rudeness for my late introduction, Master. My name is Sera Phoenix, I'm glad I able to serve you again". She grip the bottom parts of her skirt and lifted it slightly as she bowed with elegant manner.

"..." Even though he already been told, it still mind-blowing to know she can changed into different person entirely.

'_To think she can changed from Tsundere into Yamato Nadesiko of all things in matter of minute.'_

Yamato Nadesiko is almost exact opposite of Tsundere, and she turn from one into another without faking it. Yep, definitely interesting.

"You will get used to this soon Milord" Mana said as she tap his shoulder gently.

* * *

><p><strong>In case you didn't know, Yamato Nadesiko is a nickname for Japan's ideal woman. You can see the detail in wiki if you interested.<strong>

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Learn from defeat

**Howdy all!**

**First thing first I have two things I needs to apologize to you all.**

**First is my late update, one of my favorite game series released in English so I kind of got hooked playing it :3. Well, though thanks to that I got inspiration for this story about Naruto's weapon, it's never came out within Naruto fanfic before (at least not from what I already reads before).**

**Second, I and my BETA break out our contract since we both taking too long. I hope you can bare with the grammars (again).**

**Another thing, the result of poll is...troubling. 49 voters with 25 yes and 24 no. yes won barely so I decided to take middle road. I will only add 2 and no more girls from DxD into Naruto's harem, the girls already in relationship is out, also Issei's harem is off is on his own side.**

**Regardless what race the girls is, they would be the one who join Naruto's side, not other way around.**

**The valkyries stay at their standard form, though they can transform into HYPER form for temporaly power boost (kind of like balance breaker).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: ExplainationLearning from defeat**

* * *

><p>The video that record the event can be seen in all kind of screens at that same night in every realm. Human, heaven, hell, valhalla, and underworld. In human world it just count as unusual phenomena but in another realms it is different matter entirely.<p>

The news about Phoenix's appearance spread like wildfire. Every media busy competing with each others to gain better scoop.

The topic about legendary immortal bird immediately became the most popular topic and appears in every newspaper's front page which released at that same night.

The devils cried in joy, why? Because they has legendary creature on par with two heavenly dragons (or maybe more) is on their side.

Though the only ones who think like that are mostly civilians who has only a very little knowledge, just because Phenex clan who had ties with Phoenix are devil they think Phoenix also devil.

How wrong they are.

The devils higher-up hold emergency meeting, of course the four Maou also present.

"I say, we should capture it and seal it into a Sacred Gear quickly before Heaven or Grigori took a fast one on us".

"Are you sure we able to do that? We not talking about lesser creature here"

"And if we fail, we would be the side who receive it wrath".

It's no wonder some of them got desperate. No one who knows about supernatural don't know about Phoenix's revival, they must be thinking how to react just like what devils doing right now.

The three faction as of now in a truce with equal power balance, even though the truce only tied with thin rope no one foolish enough to attack another side.

The answer is simple, the winner would be the third party who will crush the two exhausted factions.

And therefore, the truce never broken. But the situation changed by Phoenix's existence.

If they can make Phoenix take their side then the power balance will turned in their favor by landslide.

The meeting took two hours, give and take few minutes. After lots of ideas and objections they agreed into one conclusion.

* * *

><p>That night, at Naruto's home.<p>

Three figure sit in living room, Mana, Sera, and Naruto who already changed into different clothes.

On the table there's three cups of warm tea and a single teapot.

"Well then" Sera said, starting the conversation "Mana-san already tell me how far she explain the situation to you, master".

Mana and Sera share a brief exchange glance before both turned at Naruto.

"Now both of us will tell you about the rest, you have the right to know as our master".

With that, Sera started her explanation with Mana sometimes add her two cents.

Celestial Realm, it was the name of place they came from. Heroes, myths, fairy-tales, objects, goddess. Everything that has legendary back-story in the world manifest itself into Celestial Realm in the form of female as a valkyrie even if their counterpart are male.

Different from those Valkyries who living in valhalla as a light being, the valkyries in Celestial Realm not limited to light being alone.

They divided into four categories. Passion (Red), Cool (Blue), Light (White), and Dark (Black).

Each valkyries given specific category depend on their personality or elemental affinity.

[Passion] for those who had strong-willed and passionate personality, their element are fire and also they also the best hitter in group.

[Cool] for those who calm and collected. They hard to be shaken by unexpected situation, their element are Ice, their group has many buff and de-buffer to gain advantage from enemies.

[Light] for those who pure, divine, or majestic being, their element are like their group name, Light. They expert in healing spells, medic for everyone.

[Dark] for those who demonic, evil, or just had plain dark personality, their element obviously Dark. A group who specialist in one-hit-kill.

Though not everything above is absolute, just because they include in [Passion] doesn't mean they can't heal, though not as good as [Light] some of them can heal too like Sera for example, she's a [Passion] but she still can heal Naruto.

Next is about group' strength and weakness.

Celestial Realm's valkyries who included in certain category is weak against their opposite category but at same time they also strong against it.

[Passion] (Fire) take more damage from [Cool] (Ice) attack but at same time time they dealt more damage if they hit them. The same principle also apply to [Light] and [Dark].

Valkyries in specific category took less damage from their own category and took/dealt neutral damage from/toward category outside their own and opposite category.

For example [Passion] dealt/took less damage from/toward another [Passion] and neutral damage from/toward [Light] and [Dark].

Only four elements matter for Celestial Realm's valkyries. Fire, water/Ice, light, and dark. Outside of those four will be treated as neutral. Like wind or thunder elements that exist in their current world.

The last is about Naruto's role as the ruler of Celestial Realm.

The valkyries who live inside his castle which (from what Sera told him) he named it [Konoha] is bound to him just like he bound to them.

He can sense if even one of them is in danger and they all can sense if he's in danger. Also they can use telepathy as long as their distance not too far away.

He summoned into Celestial Realm to stop some valkyries who went berserk and seek to destroy Celestial Realm.

After spending lots of time, he finally reached the core of problem that lies deep within a certain tower that filled with malice.

Naruto, along his comrades who grown so big in the past years finally saw their real enemy. It's not an individual or living being. It was some sort of unknown round sphere that leaked miasma.

This is where Sera and Mana stopped, their memories at that time is blurry. After they inhaled the miasma, they don't remember what happened after.

The next thing they saw is a broken sphere and Naruto's ragged clothes and wounded figure that started to become transparent and his legs already dissipates into particles of lights.

That was what Mana's meant when she said he fell in the battle.

The talk goes until midnight, and because there's some many topics included Naruto forgot to ask something important.

If he reincarnated into this world not by coincidence then, just what is his role in this role?

* * *

><p>Naruto walked toward his school on the next morning, though now he's alone. No Mana and Sera following him in their spirit forms.<p>

The reason is simple, yesterday Mana told him that there's some devils in his school which shocked him a bit.

Since he already been told about supernatural world and saw it himself, he didn't surprise too much about supernatural being near him, but he didn't expect the devils attend human school.

No wonder he felt someone's eye watching him yesterday, devils in this world is considered dark being and most likely they sensitive with light aura that Mana released.

So he told Mana and Sera to watch home for now until they can suppress their aura perfectly, though both want to retort they know it's not good for Naruto if he constantly watched by devils or worse, they treated if as threat.

So for now both girls try their best to control their power, the faster they learned the faster they can near their master after all. Not that they said it loud.

"You saw it last night, right?"

"yes, it's so beautiful isn't it"

"You told me about it"

On the street to the school Naruto heard many talked about last night.

The event about last night immediately become topic everywhere, not that it's unexpected. After all he also would wonder about it if he didn't know.

"A mysterious phenomena on the sky" is what written on almost newspaper's front page with blurry image attached on it.

The phoenix sure now how to make a debut, speaking of the Phoenix.

Naruto pull out a scrap of paper from his pocket, it was something given to him by Sera. There written...

"_No staring for more than ten seconds (three seconds if matching eyes)_

_No sudden approach or touching_

_Make sure to knock before enter bathroom"_

As long as he obey this rules, then Sera won't die too often. That's what she said anyway.

Well, Naruto doesn't want to make her die either so he won't do any of those above to the best of his ability.

* * *

><p>"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"<p>

A certain person cackled loudly inside luxury mansion in underworld.

That person is Riser Phenex, the third son from Phenex clan. The reason for his good mood is a newspaper lying on his bed.

Once he read it, he snicker then turned into dark chuckle then finally a full blown laughter. Of course he already informed about their god, Phoenix appearance last night.

But his good mood still isn't extinguished until morning, even more when he read the morning newspaper.

"You really unlucky huh, Rias?"

He sneered as he looking at the paper, he knew Rias not VERY happy for their engagement and always try to find loophole to escape it but found nothing.

And now this happen, with Phoenix's appearance the Phenex family automatically gain even more prestige, for proof he saw lots of reporters gathering in front of his house ever since before sunrise, it's official that Rias' chance to annul their engagement changed from slim into next to zero.

"Looks like even Phoenix-sama also give us his blessing"

He smiled mockingly at Rias' picture in his hand.

* * *

><p>After usual morning ritual, Naruto headed toward his classroom. On the way he saw Issei argued with his two companions which is rare.<p>

Since it looks important so he eavesdrop...okay maybe half of it just because he curious, happy now?

It seems like Matsuda and Motohama didn't remember anything about Issei's 'girlfriend', It's not surprising actually. That fallen angel must be erased the memories about her from normal people's brain, though it not work for him as he isn't normal. Not anymore...or more like he never normal to begin with.

After all he is Immortal.

The moment Mana appears in this world he ceased being a normal, he regain his Immortality from his previous life.

Immortality is something he can regain automatically by make contact with one of valkyrie while the other two, strength and memories won't came back that easily.

Did he feel despair when he know he became an Immortal?

Yes...Is the answer IF he know about it a month, no a week ago but he didn't feel that because Sera and Mana also Immortal just like him.

To Naruto, Immortality would only be a curse instead of blessing if he had to watch all the people he know grow old and die while he didn't change.

But if he has companions then that curse will be gone, just like what happen to him now.

Once Issei had enough, he leave them with frustrated grumble. And that's the signal for Naruto to leave and continue his way.

Naruto can feel he being watched even right now as he ate his lunch in cafetaria, he actually already noticed it the moment he enter his classroom and not stopping even in middle of lecture.

'_Must be someone's familiar'_

The Ruler of Celestial Realm thought as he munched his yakisoba bread, that bread actually rare, only 50 of them served in each day with over 500 students here.

But for Naruto he can obtain it everyday if he want, for some reason when he intend to get in line everyone in front of him just open the road, like sea split itself into two to let Moses walk.

They doing it with smile, though some of them cried anime-style. Naruto just walk by the road they created, of course he thanked them first. Naruto always accept people's kindness because he had a policy...

'It's not shame to accept people kindness but it is if you can't return it'

Naruto doesn't know any other way to return their kindness except by protect them, therefore Naruto didn't mind if he bleed as long as he can protect their feet from tiny thorns.

Speaking of kindness, even now they let him have some privacy by stay away 5 diameters away from him. Exclude one person.

The first year in front of him is always called him 'Aniki' which he didn't mind, he actually wanted to know how it feel to have a sibling.

He might not too strong in fight but he very skilled in gathering information, if there's some sort of problem he would report to him early. Thanks to that Naruto can resolved the problem before it became big, it usually involved with yankee business.

And it not only limited to Tokyo.

Some gangs even came from another city, for example Gunma, Chiba, etc...Their business mostly same, to pick a fight.

If is something like that then Naruto always agree with one condition, he pick the time and place which all of them agree.

For one-on-one fight Naruto choose a place that allowed them to fight like underground arena, if the challengers more than seven, he will suggest tournament instead.

For a gang wars then the place is beach that far from public area.

The time always same, midnight before holiday. He will be the one that get yelled by student council if many of them skip school because of sleepover after all.

Fortunately this time it just usual report, no problem for now. He prefer thing stay this way for a while because he also needs to sort out his mind.

He know that he can't get back to usual lifestyle now that he knew and involved with supernatural world.

He needs to become stronger, stronger than this. He might be able to handle hundred small-fries but he almost died just by a single fallen angel and he would be if Sera didn't intervene.

The girls told him that he is the King, if so he wanted to be a king that able to stand in front or beside them, not behind.

He hate to be protected just because he 'can't win'.

As usual, Naruto only headed home at night after he finish his part-time job. It's not that he needs money that much, he just like to move his body. The money is bonus.

Naruto walked on the dark street, only illuminated with small lamps and moonlight. He might look like walked leisurely but his sense soared to catch any sign of danger.

Ever since the incident with Dohnaseek, Naruto always on high alert especially if he alone in place that hide from people's eyes.

Who know he might get ambushed by another fallen angel or someone else, right?

"And it seems like I was right, after all"

Naruto stopped as he looked over his shoulder.

Standing atop of streetlamp is one figure of woman with BDSM clothes with black angel wings on her back.

"Good evening, It's nice night to die isn't it. Fake Saint?"

The cloud that hide the moon blown by the wind and revealed the fallen angel's face. It was the same fallen angel who attemp to kill Issei back then.

"Unfortunately for you, I have no intention to die now that my life started to get interesting..." Naruto let his school bag fall on the ground "And there's people waiting for me".

"Don't worry, since I so in good mood tonight..." The black-winged angel increase her aura as she produce twin spears of light in both hand "...I make sure to sent you to your home, as a corpse that is".

* * *

><p>Bad mood is an understatement to picture Raynare right now, she outright to just vent all her rage and frustration in middle of city right now.<p>

First, Issei didn't die just like she wanted, next Dohnaseek died, killed by the FUCKING-GODDAMN Phoenix. From what Kalawarner's report the Phoenix already pissed off at him before they came, she don't know the reason though.

And last, her last subordinate goes mental. Miltett can't stand near fire, even a fire candle enough to make her tremble uncontrollable. She shakily mutter "It staring at me, it staring at me..." over and over while hugging her shivering body.

Now at this moment she still locked herself inside her dark room without a single light.

And so, she wandered on the night sky to clear her head. And then she noticed someone foolishly walking alone in this hour.

"Maybe I get better if I kill him"

As she got closer, she remember the guy is the same guy from that night. The reason why she didn't land finishing blow to Issei.

But something different, there's no overwhelming aura around him anymore. Despite her mind know something strange but it overshadowed by the urge to revenge and frustration.

Raynare mood miraculously turned into great as she imagining what kind of face he make when she torture him.

And now, he dance for her.

She continously throwing spear after spear which he dodged barely.

"AHAHAHA, what's wrong? You won't able to win if what you can do is only dancing like clown, though I admit you have a talent for that" She said mockingly. Raynare right now standing atop of streetlamp that have around 3 meters above ground, there's no way he can reach her, human can't fly after all.

Naruto, despite being showered by spears and provocations he still keep his silence as he dodge them all.

This exchange continue for a while until Raynare clicked her tongue in irritation, at first it was amusing seeing he dance but now it is irritating since he dodge them all.

'_This fool must be very lucky, even though barely, he able to dodge all my attacks'_

Unknowingly to Raynare, Naruto didn't dodge them by hair-breath. He dodge them all with minimize movement.

His encounter with Dohnaseek tell Naruto one face, it was just one simple fact but once Naruto known it he able to dodge those spears like this.

_Fallen angel can throw spear of light faster than bullet_

Naruto able to see bullet that fired from gun with naked eye, as long as he know the object thrown at him slower or faster than bullet, he can act accordingly.

And one more thing that Raynare didn't noticed.

Naruto didn't just dodge, he observe her. Her pattern, sign, habits, direction, before she attack already gripped by him. And now...

"One, two,...THREE!"

Naruto dashed, not toward the streetlamp Raynare standing at but to the wall opposite it.

He ran in zig-zag, evade the spear raining at him.

The spears only impaled the concrete ground while Naruto ran not reducing his speed, almost like he intend to smash himself at the wall.

Once he near the wall, he jumped at it. Defying law of gravity, Naruto ran on the wall. From his sleeve came out something which he throw at the unexpecting fallen angel.

STAB!

Raynare grunt in pain as she feel a sense of pain on her abdomen, before she can check what it is another one launched at her.

"DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY!"

She able to parried it with her light spear, the object throwed at her flipped on the air.

'_A ballpoint?'_

The said ballpoint immediately split into two courtesy of Naruto who throwing another ballpoint at it.

The destroyed ballpoint leaked it black blood and color Raynare world with black.

"MY EYES! MY EYES! HOW DARE YOU?!"

Raynare shouted in agony as the ink invade her eyes, she used one of her hand to rub her eyes and another one to throw spear randomly.

This is what Naruto wanted, when he exactly on the opposite of her position he jumped. By using the wall as launcher he fly toward the unsuspecting fallen angel.

Naruto position one of his leg upward to the sky, forming an aerial axe kick.

With extreme speed he lower his leg and send the fallen angel crashed to the ground with a boom.

Raynare feel pain all over her body, how can a human can hit that hard?

Naruto observe the crow with broken wings crawled on the ground from atop streetlamp, the situation reversed.

She try to stand up but then a needle like thing pierced her right waist, she immediately lost the feeling of her right leg.

'_So fallen angel's body also same like human' _Naruto thought. Now he know they can also goes numb if their nerve hit just like human.

"YOU BASTARD!...UGH!"

Raynare roared as she throw light spear toward Naruto with her limited vision but immediately two ballpoints hit her nerves and render both her arms useless.

Naruto tilt his head to evade the spear as he observe Raynare's wound.

'_Why am I not surprised she had regenerative ability? Though...' _Most of her wound already closed except the places he hit with ballpoints.

'_It seems like the regeneration can't close the wound if something prevent them to closing it'_

"For the safe measure" Naruto once again launched a ballpoint from between his finger, and this time it numbed the fallen angel's left leg.

With both her arms and legs disabled, Raynare used her last emergency escape.

She bit her tongue and secretly draw a small magic circle on the ground that especially made for her to teleport inside her hideout.

When the seal done, a big magic circle appears beneath her and her body starting to disappears.

With one last glare she look at Naruto with hatred.

"I won't forget this humiliation, I will kill you no matter where you go I will find you. REMEMBER THAT!"

With that statement she disappears, leaving Naruto alone with ruined street.

"So she smart enough to at least prepare emergency escape".

Naruto pick-up his bag that has a hole courtesy of Raynare with a sigh. He of course slightly disheartened allowing her to escape but there's also slight sense of accomplishment.

Not like his first encounter with fallen angel that almost killed him, on the second encounter he able to survive a fallen angel assault. though...

Naruto glanced at his shoulder that had wound because grazed by one of light spear, he needs to train harder.

This is the first step.

* * *

><p><strong>I would be appreciated if you point out my mistakes, in form of grammars or names. Like someone point out about 'Yamato Nadeshiko' which I typo 'Yamato Nadesico<strong>

**'R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: Calm before Storm

**Howdy guys (and girls if there's any) XD**

**It's been a while huh? (two month I think). In all truth it was just a week ago I can touch my PC again, reason? well maybe PS3 that my friend lend it to me while he goes abroad play major factor :3**

**Anyway I decided to cut the length of each chapter in exchange to post new chapters faster. Also Thanks for Koko-yarou's suggestion I found the nice and simple site for correcting the grammars, hope this can at least slightly more readable.**

**The two DxD girls in Naruto harem are Serafall and Kuroka. While many ask for Gabriel but I had to refuse, Gabriel already exist in VC verse so it's hard for me to write about that.**

**P.S: I might change two into three ONLY if the third are Koneko (I have things for sisters harem :3) But oh well, let's see how thing goes for now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Naruto's new daily lifeCalm before storm**

* * *

><p>Before the sun even show itself, one figure running through the darkness with only street lamps brighten his path.<p>

He carrying two large sized long bag on his other side.

The sight stopped for a moment when he unzipped the bag, he took a deep breath before he starts running again.

He ran right in middle of the road while he toss the thing inside the bag into every house's mileposts with extreme accuracy without looking because he already get used to it.

"Today you also early as always, Naruto"

A friendly looking middle-aged man greets our favorite reincarnated ninja as he took the newspaper from mailbox.

"Ohayou Ojii-San! It's unusual for you to get up early, did you sleep on the couch last night?" Naruto said jokingly without stop running, he smirked when he saw the man shocked expression then grumbled under his breath. It seems like his wild guess bull's eye.

This is Naruto morning routine, making money in morning jog, why not?

He already gets used to wake up early and doing his job, he already gets used to taking a shower after he is done, and he already gets used to take a little nap after that.

But today morning is a little, no scratch that. Is very different.

After the job is done, Naruto as usual lie down in my bed after took a short shower, his eyelids immediately felt heavy like there's a switch that can control it and then fell into blissful darkness, waiting to awoken by the sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>(Naruto POV)<strong>

After a while, the bright sunshine on my eyelids sets my optic nerve on.

"Ohayou, Master. It's morning."

"Milord, it's morning. Please wake up."

Sweet scents, sweet voices, and soft sensations. I shivered when breaths faintly touching my skin.

Hmm? What's this very pleasant wake up call...?

I streched my arm to turn off the alarm.

Squish.

"Ahn."

I touched a strangely soft switch, since when the switch is this soft and what's that sound just now...?

"Come on, master. Stop goofing around with Mana and wake up already."

I felt my cheek being pinched but it didn't hurt.

Though it didn't hurt but it's enough to cleared out my mind.

"Mmmm..."

I slowly opened my eyes.

Then I saw two beautiful girls beside my bed, peering closely at my face.

"...What are you doing?"

"What are we doing?...well" The girl with white hair looking playfully at her companion.

"We woke up before you, so we were decided to watching your sleeping face."

"That's right, your sleeping face is so cute. Milord"

What a pair, they just like sisters. Wait, they ARE sisters.

Their marvelous smiles and beautiful voices almost made me smile.

"...I see. NO! That's not it. Why are you sleeping here in the first place?"

Both of them looking at me with weird face before they softly laughed like fairies.

"What do you mean? We always sleep together."

"That's right, master. You such a sleepyhead." She poked my cheek as she spoke.

"Ah Sera, that's not fair. I also want that." Mana poked my other cheek, trying to compete with her sister.

They poked my cheeks with their soft fingertips. The older sister (Mana) poked gently, the younger sister (Sera) poked mischievously.

"..."

Alright, what's this strange situation? We always sleep together? Who does? The three of us? Why I can't remember?

As I contemplate, Mana puffed her cheeks with pout.

"Geez, how long you intend to stay half-asleep, Milord? You're such a sleepyhead."

"You say it! a naughty, Sleepyhead such as master needs to be punished, right?"

As she said that, Sera closed her eyes and she slowly brought her face closer to mine.

"Then I also punish him." The older immediately mimicked her sister.

"..."

Conclusion, this must be a dream. No way something too good to be true like this is real.

Well, who cares? There two beautiful girls in front of me and our faces are so close, I can practically felt their warm, sweet breaths on my face.

Since this is dream, There's no needs to be embarassed nor afraid of. I am Invisible here, no I AM a God!.

You should never refuse the meal set in front of you, I'll thankfully bite into delicious situation.

"Itadakimasu!"

DUG!

My dream ended with a hard kiss, the sensation of something cold and flat on my lips. The force is enough to make me snap my eyes open and the first thing I saw is my traitor alarm clock beside me which it's original post should be above me.

* * *

><p>(<strong>3rd person POV)<strong>

Intelligent speller and grammar checkerflagEnglisharrowgif

Attention! Your text exceeds the maximum allowed size of 600 characters and was partially checked

"I wonder if perverts are actually contagious?" "HM? You say something, Master?" "No, nothing. Just had a strange dream."

After spending fifteen minutes rolling around frantically in bed while cursing Jiraiya for infected his perverts at him finally Naruto able to calm down.

It's just the second night after he live with the girls and he already had that kind dream, seriously?

Right now Naruto and Sera chatted about something from the Celestial Realm while fixing the table and Mona prepared breakfast in kitchen.

"Hmm, it still needs something else" Mana muttered with a thoughtful expression after she lick the ladle. "Maybe a soy sauce."

Mona added a little soy sauce into the pot to adjust the taste, she scooped another to ladle to taste it.

"hmm, this is good, " she said with satisfaction. Just from this anyone can tell she enjoys cooking so much.

"Okay, it's done" Mona turned off the stove and that's the cue for everyone to fill their seats.

* * *

><p>Rias Gremory is in middle frustration right now, one of the women called 'Kuou Two Great Onee-sama' because of her looks and personality sighed heavily. She was a tall, green-eyed woman with her crimson hair which earned her another name 'Crimson Ruin Princess'.<p>

Everyone in the room is her whole peerage. The one who poured tea is her [Queen], Himejima Akeno. Another 'Kuou Two Great Onee-sama' along with Rias, she has beautiful black hair and a pair of purple eyes, she also teenager just like Rias. Her outer persona is that of 'Yamato Nadeshiko' while she actually into S&M which she inherit from her late mother. She often using lightning based magic in a fight, earned her the title of 'Lightning Princess'.

The one who eating sweets is her [Rook], Toujou Koneko. A short, white-haired and hazel-eyed girl, the mascot (Loli) of ORC (Occult Research Club). She was one of two remaining rare existence variation of Nekomata, Nekoshou which the another one is her own blood sister. Her sister, Kuroka is the wanted criminal that flee from underworld after she killed her own master when she went insane by using Senjutsu. Leaving Nekomata's race hunted because the fear one of them would do the same deed like her Kuroka. Koneko saved by Rias's brother, Sirzech Lucifer who one of great Satan by making her into Rias's [Rook].

Next is her [Knight] who sit with graceful (poker) smile plastered on his face, Kiba Yuuto, Kuou charming prince who adored by girls and envied by the boys. He is the sole survivor of 'Holy Sword Project', an illegal experiment conducted by the church to create compatible wielders for Excalibur fragments. The project ended with failure and the test subjects were to be killed, with his comrade's sacrifice Yuuto able to escape alone and then found by Rias in near-death state. Rias made him her servant ever since. Yuuto is a swordsman who possesses a Sacred Gear 'Sword Birth' that allowed him to mass produce demonic swords. Even though never showed it, he held unmeasurable hatred toward Holy Sword especially Excalibur that he blame are the reason his comrades' death.

Rias newest member is Hyoudou Issei, an infamous pervert thorough school but have (Unfortunately no one noticed) a strong sense of comradeship. He took all Rias' [Pawn] pieces to reincarnate him into a devil. Rias approach Issei after he calms enough to sort out his mind after almost being killed by his Ex-Girlfriend, Amano Yuuma or Raynare. Though he hesitated at first it was blown away once Rias mentioned devils can have a harem which instantly make him eager to sign the deal.

Now then back to the topic why Rias in this condition. Riser even more assertive in his action to haste the marriage between them by using legendary Phoenix's name as an excuse, the worse is she don't have a word to counter might be just pure coincidence Phoenix appears at this time, near their arranged marriage, but no matter what it doesn't change the power behind Riser's words. The appearance of Phoenix is boosted Phenex family name by large margin, after all the mighty creature that represent them is actually exist. Some even says that Phoenix stand above Heavenly Dragons and just below Great Red and Ophis in strength, that just rumour though.

IF she somehow able to nullify her engagement, there high risk that she and her family's public image would take a heavy was on her mind ever since Phoenix appears.

Now she leaned at her chair after she finish scolding Issei for unknowingly approach enemy's territory, the church. Issei said he meets a lost nun and can't help but to help her by guiding her to the church.

Rias knew about Issei's personality so she won't blame him that much but still needs to warn him once again about his identity as devil that is the enemy of the church. They won't give a single thought before annihilate him the moment he enters their sights.

* * *

><p>Another peaceful day ends as the last bell shouldered his bag and lightly stepped out from the back of the to everyone, including familiar that watching him, there're two invisible presences following him. Yes, it was Sera Phoenix and Mona Oracle. Both mastered hiding their presence in a just single fortnight by sheer effort and will since their lives already more than enough to learn it. As he exits the school gate, Naruto suddenly remembers that he hardly had any food left at home.<p>

Naruto headed toward mini-market, he walked further in passed the perishable items corner. For the time being he immediately buy his indispensable ally, Ramen...a lot of them."This, this, and this...oh? this one is the first time I saw it here, must be a new product"

"..."

"...mu"

As he was throwing things into the shopping basket, both his now visible companions glared at him with frown on their face. The familiars that watching them are '_disabled' _courtesy of Sera and now resting somewhere.

"What's wrong?" The blonde asked as he turned around when he felt two stares on his back.

"All that junk food is bad for your health"

"You have to think about keeping a good balanced diet" Both suddenly goes into 'Meddlesome girlfriend' mode.

"Ah, look Milord, there's a meat sale today."

Mana practically dragging him by arm as she speaking, she took extra large bag of meat.

"Here, you must eat more meat" She throw it into the shopping basket and instantly made it several times heavier.

"I thought you said about good balanced diet, isn't this more like meat deviating instead?"

"Don't worry, if you eat three times as many vegetables as meat you'll maintain perfect balance".

Sera's voice came from behind as she toss a lot, and lots vegetable into shopping bag which now already filled with girls' recommendation.

If this is a normal person, he would be stumbling right now by the weight of the shopping basket but not Naruto. He only stared at the shopping basket in his hand with an incredulous expression.

"Ah, that right. They were saying on the TV that slimy and sticky things are good for you. Thing like yams, ochra, jews mallow..."

"and don't forget natto"

It's not a bad feeling actually watching girls discussing dinner for you, rather, it's a luxury for a teenager like Naruto. Ever since they appear, the kitchen became Mana's territory as a house chef while cleaning is Sera's your information, it was they who brought about it. Naruto who can't reject people's kindness naturally agrees as he resolved to return the favor with... whenever they needs help.

* * *

><p>Tweeet!<p>

The sound of water boiled from pot resounding within Uzumaki's household kitchen at dinner, the three residents sat leisurely across the table.

"I'm glad there's nothing happened today" Sera said as Mana stand up to turn off the stove.

"That's why I told you that yesterday is just coincidence" After seeing their master came back from being attacked by another fallen angel, both Valkyries immediately always on high alert state outside. That fallen angel better goes into hiding because Sera in a mood to fry another crow.

"Better safe than sorry" Sera said something which he can't deny.

Naruto turned his face to the side, he saw a man who in the middle of cleaning the kitchen counter after she done turned off the stove. He then gives a sideways glance at Sera who sipped the tea with elegant manner like Yamato Nadeshiko she was.

Sera noticed the state and then used the cup in her hands to hide from her master's gaze.

"Ten second rule"

She said with neutral tone, though her cheeks are red either because of tea or something else. Naruto just rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

"Ehehe... Whoops!"

Suddenly Sera's body tensed, she cease any movement for an instant.

"... again".

"another one?

Naruto asked which she nodded.

"This is the fourth times".

* * *

><p>"We fail again, it's not responding to our summoning".<p>

In a place that looks like basement many of high standing devils gathered, including the four mice themselves.

Sirzecht Lucifer, Serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Beelzebub, and Fabian Asmodeus. Each has a strength to wipe one whole army alone and still had enough energy to do it again and again.

However, each also has their own quirks. However, each also has their own quirks. Sirzecht and Serafall are hardcore Sis-con who would level a city to the ground for their younger sisters, Ajuka are the mad scientist who holed himself within his lab and rarely comes out, and Falbium is the incarnation of sloth.

Now they gathered to perform special summoning ritual to (hopefully) summon the phoenix.

The summoning is similar to call it by using phone, whether it answer or not is within its freedom. They can't and won't use force summoning because they need a lot of energy to summon legendary creatures like Phoenix which they lacked and even more none of them dare to try it fears it's worth.

"Let's do it again, maybe this time Phoenix-some will respond" Said random devil.

"No, let's stop for today" One of Satan, Ajuka Beelzebub said. "Any further, it might get annoyed, let's not risk it".

The devils begrudgingly agreed, as much as they want to contact Phoenix sooner than any other faction they can't risk being it's shit list.

"So..." One childish maou with Mahou-Shoujo Cosplay tilted her head cutely at the silver haired maid. "No phoenix?" "... No" The maid answered with a barely concealed groan.

* * *

><p>"What should we do? Keep ignoring them or...?"<p>

Naruto puts his hand under his chin in thinking pose before he looked back at her.

"... Can you tell the exact location where they try to summon you?"

The phoenix in her human form nodded. "After this fourth attempt I can tell, their exact coordinate. As we thought before, It was from Hell".

Hell means a devil's faction. Devils from the story are described as hideous creature and humanity's enemy... but the devils in his School are far from what the books describe them as.

And this creates another question, if the devils isn't like what they're pictured then what proof heaven is as holy as they say?

Naruto pushes those thought to the back of his mind for now as he glanced at the full round bright moon through the window.

"Let's ignore it for now. We might as well prepared for our summoning."

Tonight, another family member will come.

* * *

><p><strong>The girl who would appears already decided, The hint are: DARK caster with attire like a witch.<strong>

**You get cookie if you can guess right XD**

**R&R**


End file.
